The Holy NewBorn
by FallenZApple
Summary: Soul Society didn't help Ichigo in his moment of despair after losing his powers, and decided to kill him along with Ginjo. Now another army gave him the power to protect the people who matter most to him. How will the War change? Ichihime. (Ichigo x Harem). Ichigo Quincy. Canon up to Chapter 458.
1. End Of All Bonds

Hello everyone! The original fanfic was created by "FEFO3325" and written by him as well. It's a great fanfic that I love and I wanted to translate it for you. Sure is not finishing yet, so that would mean that the story will changed. Is more like adopting a fanfic, I don't know if you have heard of this before. The fanfic is in Spanish and i recommend people who read Spanish to support it. That will be great. The original name is Vandenreich! But remember the story here will change. Anyway I hope you appreciate it and hope you like it.

(Yes, I was given permission to do this.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general about Bleach. All rights belong to the Great Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"End Of All Bonds"

* * *

It was raining…

Rain has always been a symbol of bad omen, sadness and tragedy, some people consider beautiful, as a connection between heaven and earth. They may be right, but for Kurosaki Ichigo, the rain was the worst thing that could exist, after all the rain had fallen with the drops of sadness the day when his whole world change, the day he stopped smiling, the day they rip his family sun that held them together, that fateful day that caused the death of his beautiful and friendly mother...

Since then the rain comes in the most desperate moments in the life of the young orange hair, just like his fight against Grand Fisher in the Cemetery, the capture of Rukia by the Soul Society and even now. This natural phenomenon affected both the life of the old substitute when he was listless, sad, or hopeless, it was the reason why it rained inside his inner world.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The sound of raindrops was overshadowed by crying of Kurosaki. The boy was kneeling on the roof of the Tsukishima mansion in the middle of a forest in Naruki-Shi.

The now former Fullbringer cried, not because he felt pain, nor sorrow, but by impotence, having lost the power they craved, by the sense of betrayal. Those he considers as his friends, his comrades in arms, the ones he wanted to protect and the reason for which he had just recovered his power, have just abandon him, he was used by the whim of Ginjo Kugo to increase its own powers, he steal the fullbring that until recently had managed to perfect.

The only comrade who was still with him, Ishida Uryuu, but he was lying on the floor, with a large wound on his back from his right shoulder to his left hip, made by the Book Of The End, Tsukishima's Fullbring. He couldn't help Ichigo.

"Are you crying? Poor thing." Tsukishima said with a condescending voice, as if he felt some regret or remorse for the situation of the victim.

"Let him scream. We have nothing to do with him..." Ginjo said as he gives his back to the scene and began to walk away from it. "And in reality I doubt we meet again."

"... Give it back ..." Ichigo declared even looking down with a hoarse and weak voice. "Give it back, Ginjo. Give me my power."

Kugo stopped, looked over his left shoulder at Ichigo with a condescending expression. "What are you saying?" he asked, of course, the leader of Xcution not expect an answer "It's thanks to me that you could get it back. It is only fair to take it. You're useless now, but I will not kill you. You should be grateful, you know?" he was teasing.

Ichigo could not take it anymore, he must do something, he could not let them get away with it that easy. It was more than clear that it would not achieve anything anyway, even with all odds against him, he launched in the direction of the Fullbringers, screaming the name of the bearer of the Cross Of Scaffold. He do not know if it was because he had a strong resolve and stubbornness or if it was just a death wish like that time after nearly dying is his first "fight" against Kuchiki Byakuya, when he was willing to go to Soul Society to rescue Rukia, knowing he would not get out alive if he invaded the Seireitei.

Ginjo sighed and faces the direction from which the broken boy carried. 'If you want to die then who am I to deny your wish?' He thought as he tightened his hold on his Cross Of Scaffold and waited for Kurosaki to get close enough to get a good shot at him. Kugo could simply use his Light Bringer immediately to get close and kill him quickly. But he decided to give a little more time to live, he was a good person, right?

"Stop Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled when he saw his best friend (Although he did not affirmed aloud) rushed to what he considered certain death, did his best he could in the state it was in, yelling for the idiot to not get himself kill. Ichigo ignored him and tried to hit with his fist Ginjo, the Fullbringer dodged only leaning to one side and attacked with his sword pointing to his neck, looking for the fatal blow. Uryuu closed his eyes not wanting to see the time when his friend died. At least he have the consolation of knowing that he would go to the Soul Society. But that does not make it less painful.

The sound of the body falling to the ground, or rather on the roof of the mansion Tsukishima, never came, nor indeed the characteristic sound of a sword cutting meat. The only sound produced was a small "Click." Ishida opened his eyes and looked toward the confrontation.

The breath left his body, Kurosaki was not dead, not wounded, the Cross Of Scaffold of Kugo Ginjo was staying harmlessly at the collarbone of the Ex-Fullbringer without crossing not even a layer of skin. For the body area that was hit by the claymore had bright blue lines like ink, with a pattern like veins, this lines even cover part of his face.

Tsukishima did not understand what was happening, Ginjo's attack should have beheaded the poor guy, after all he had no powers. Apparently they were wrong, the child had somehow managed to retain some of its power, there could be no other reason for it has failed to stop the attack.

Ichigo did not understand either, he had lost its power, a normal human being should not be able to survive an attack aimed at separating the head from the rest of his body, if he were a Shinigami he would have stop if he released more Reiatsu that his opponent's attack, if he were an Arrancar his Hierro would protect him, his Fullbring was technically made for the same material as his mask, which was made out of Hierro and he still could not stop the previous attack from extracting his powers and judging by the expression of Ginjo and Tsukishima, Kugo had not stopped attacking on purpose, then what allowed him to live longer?

Ishida Uryuu recognizes those brands. Well recognize is not the right word, he vaguely reminiscent the explanation of a technique reserved only for Echt Quincy's that his grandfather gave him when he was about nine or fewer years old. According to his sensei thoroughbred Quincy's, since birth, they could push the Reishi through their blood vessels to dramatically increase their offensive and defensive capabilities, able to stop the attacks of the most powerful Shinigami's without suffering serious damage. This technique is visually manifested highlighting the veins of the user when it was in use.

'But that's impossible, is a technique belonging to Echt Quincy's, although Gemischt are capable to obtain it by training. Anyway that does not explain why Kurosaki seems to use it. Kurosaki is a human and half Shinigami, half because his father was a Shinigami and his mother was a human woman ... 'or maybe not.

At that time Ishida remembers his mother Kanae once told him about an old promise that Ryuuken had, it was a marriage arranged by his grandmother to keep the lineage of Echt Quincy his family lived at the same time to prevent the extinction of another clan of Thoroughbred Quincy's. He had completely forgotten, that story was not very interesting observation to his life and at that time was only focused on his training as Quincy, and that he had less than nine years when he heard about it.

'No ... That's impossible, Kurosaki cannot be one. He has never been able to control his Reiryoku, he is very abrupt and not does not analyze the situation well before the battle ... well he does as he struggles and is quite smart when in battle and beyond it. But he lacks touch! HE WOULD DAMAGE OUR PRIDE!' Ishida thought angrily, momentarily forgetting the situation in which they found themselves.

Ginjo left his momentary shock and step back a little, he jump using the Light Bringer. He was sure he had all traces of the power of Kurosaki's Fullbring, those marks were a different kind of energy, had no traces of Hollow Reiryoku so it was not part of his Fullbring, it did not feel like Shinigami power, it was pure, clean and focused. No matter, He could not let him live. He took his great sword with both hands and rushed to the attack.

Ichigo reacted instinctively and crossed his arms over his face. The Cross Of Scaffold hit the back of his arms damaging the sleeves of his shirt. Again he escaped unharmed, the claymore bounced harmlessly without making a dent to the skin of the boy. For the second time marks as veins appeared, this time in his arms. Kugo was frustrated.

How he could not kill someone as pathetic as Ichigo Kurosaki? He was going to teach him, he decided he would not allow more miracles like that to happen again. If he had to go Bankai to kill him, He would!

For the first time since Tsukishima had put his hand on his friends and family, Kurosaki felt some hope, had some power, it tasted like his old power maybe he retain or obtain some of his former power, but no matter, it was now able fighting! It felt like the time that the old Zangetsu stopped the bleeding caused by the wound made in his fight with Kenpachi over seventeen months ago.

He clenched his fists, he would test the karate lessons he took when he was still a child, he learned in the street fighting that was brought by the color of his hair and the practices of Hakuda Yoruichi-san forced him to take the last day of training to learn Bankai. With all his determination he rushed toward his enemy, ignoring the numerical disadvantage and the fact that his enemies were carrying swords and had only his fists to fight.

He threw a punch directed to Ginjo's face as hard as she could apply. The marks of his arms came back, it felt different, even without paying much thought he could realize the superhuman power exercised by the blow.

The first Shinigami substituted raised his sword and with the side of it blocking the blow. Kugo was surprised, The Cross Of Scaffold began to crack, the force behind the attack of Kurosaki did not belong to a human, even a Fullbringer had little chance to do something like that. Only Chad, with his right arm and his left "Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo" would be capable of a similar feat, though he doubted that would damage his Fullbring.

Ginjo swung his sword at Ichigo torso, he could not get away in time and was hit by Ginjo's blade. Like the previous times he could only damage the clothing of Ichigo Kurosaki, although this time he sent him flying by the immense shock wave of the claymore.

Ichigo stopped a few meters from Ginjo.

"It seems that you can still fight." Kugo declares as he rested his sword on his shoulder, he continued, "That's fine. I'll now have the chance to used the powers I stole from you!" He exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

A huge pillar of Reiatsu erupted from Ginjo, hiding him from view momentarily.

Ichigo covered his eyes. He was in trouble, despite this new power, he was not up to Kugo's level, even if Tsukishima didn't get involved in the battle. He knew that Ginjo greatly exceeded his power, after all it was still a normal human. He needed help!

Chad and Inoue remain under the control of the Book Of The End. Ishida was hurt and would not move, to make matters worse, he was also cut by Shukuro Fullbring. Ichigo was just begging to the Spirit King that Tsukishima have not activated his ability when he cut Ishida, otherwise he was lost.

Besides whatever skill you have been using. It was charging tolls. His breathing became small, short breaths, and his muscles were burning. Perhaps this would be his last fight after all.

The pillar of Reiatsu faded slowly revealing Ginjo's Fullbringer with a different appearance. His chop had changed, he gained an armor that seemed to be made of a material such as bone covering his chest with the shape of a rib cage and ran down like bony plates covering his abdomen. His hands were covered with gloves, which backs resembled the bones of the hands. He also earned pads and shin guards, the latter extending to mid-thigh and a belt with a buckle in the form of an X.

Ishida almost immediately realized the similarity of Ginjo Reiatsu with Kurosaki's Reiatsu own before he lost his powers, also he noted that even the appearance that the Fullbring took had glimpses of Kurosaki's Fullbring.

"This will be your end! KUROSAKI!" Ginjo roared hungrily. He held the Scaffold Cross over his head with both hands and began to flood it with Reiryoku. "Do you realize what I'm about to do?" He mocked.

No. It could not be, the bastard was going to use that. Ishida tried to get up, holding his shoulder with his left hand, trying to ease his pain. If Kugo intended to do what he thought he would, surely Kurosaki will die. Ishida was prepared to use Hirenkyaku. He needed to get Kurosaki out of the path of the attack. The result of his effort was: ended with his face planted on the ground.

"Kuro ...saki" Ishida muttered.

Ichigo seemed to be in a state of pure shock, with a look of fear on his face. This was the second time he fear and probably the last for his life. It was curious, apparently his life would end up taking a hit from his personal technique.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ginjo yelled sending with his sword a cutting crescent made of Reiatsu towards the young man planted in front of him.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Getsuga collided with the orange-haired boy causing a huge explosion. Kugo noted with satisfaction his work. It was finally the end, he could not survive that, not even with that strange ability that he gain.

Uryuu even on the floor, he expected the usual from Kurosaki and it didn't matter the situation, he expect Ichigo to remain there in his two feet well and a lived after the blast. Hell even the idiot had returned from death, yes, this was nothing.

The smoke from the explosion slowly dispersed.

Ichigo Kurosaki unlike previous times, didn't come out quite right. Yet he was kept alive due to his reflexes, these reflections were gain throughout his struggles in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, he managed to cover his face in time to avoid a fatal blow but nothing more.

Kurosaki was panting heavily, he could not even stand up properly, he was on one knee and he would fall very soon. No, he refused to fall, if he was going to die, at least he would not die lowering his head to anyone.

"Are you alive? I see, you're hard to kill" Ginjo said bored. "But look how that attack left you. You were lucky to get out alive, with my next attack that won't happen..." Ginjo prepare another Getsuga Tensho and enlisted to launch it.

After a moment's thought to himself, he decided to let him live, it was not worth killing him and maybe if he told the truth about the Shinigami Substituted, the Soul Society and Ukitake Juushirou, Ichigo would join him and they would destroy the Seireitei together. With that uncanny ability that he has been using he could face the Captains, with sufficient training of course.

Ginjo dismisses the Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo lowers his guard, ¿Kugo was going to let him live? After all he's done, he should at least finish the job.

Moments later Kurosaki felt a sharp pain in the chest, right next to his heart, it is as if he had been pierced by a bullet, more specifically an arrow, an arrow made of concentrated Reishi. 'Shit, so this is the end ... Damn Ishida' Ichigo cursed his mind as he collapsed on the roof of the mansion Tsukishima. His conscience was soon overwhelmed by darkness.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Next Chapter will be up within a day or two.**


	2. The Monks Save The Strawberry

Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it. I thank all those who read the first chapter of the story, and the author for giving me permission to translate it out for you.

Speaking of translations, the Spanish word "Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo" in the previous chapter is the left arm Yasutora Sado or as Ichigo and the others call him, Chad. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general about Bleach. All rights belong to the Great Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"The Monks Save The Strawberry"

* * *

Kurosaki's body fell inert on the roof of the Tsukishima mansion, leaving him lying on his back.

Probably unconscious or dying, but definitely alive, judging by the rise and fall of his chest. Incredibly his chest was not bleeding. The strange blue marks lined the cut made by the Getsuga of Ginjo and seemed to be stopping the bleeding. He had no traces of the arrow that pierced his chest, it was like not even been touched by the projectile at all. No, that was impossible, both looked as the arrow made of light struck the Former Shinigami Substitute.

The Fullbringers looked on with interest. Shukuro at no time used the ability of the Book Of The End over the boy Ishida, and as they had investigated Uryuu had no reason to betray him, nor would it be so cowardly as to shoot from the shadows, that would damage his "Pride as a Quincy" at least he would do it in front of him and said the reason why he did it, 'Why attacked Kurosaki?' That question flooded the minds of both of them.

The Xcution leaders shifted their gaze to where they felt the Reiatsu of the Quincy. Their eyes widened in surprise. Ishida Uryuu was still lying on the ground, his left hand remaining on the cut in his right shoulder, they could not see a bow anywhere, he was not in position to shoot, much less an angle where he can hit the chest of Ichigo, if he had fired from where he is, he would had hit Ichigo in a shoulder, of course any Quincy with some training could change the direction of the arrow in the air, but that's not the point.

Ishida did not know what to think, Kurosaki was shot and it was clearly a Heilig Pfeil, but he had not been the one who shot him, so there was only one person who would do something like that.

The self-proclaim 'Last Quincy' did not understand why his father would do that or why even be in a place like this. He had no issues with Kurosaki, apart from knowing and being 'friend' of Kurosaki's father.

Ishida sought the possible Reiatsu of Ryuuken throughout the area. He did not find it, so that was not his father who shot him. That left him more confused, Who else apart from his father and he could shoot a holy arrow?

Uryuu continued analyzing the area, it was somewhat weak but he could feel vaguely spiritual energy of three unknown people and it did not belong to the Fullbringer, it did not had traces of Hollow Reiatsu, nor had the feeling of the powers of a Shinigami. Seconds later the Reiatsu of these small firms expanded immensely, to the height of a captain Shinigami or more, making sweat all present, only to decrease and stabilize at a pressure not greater than one-twentieth seat as any of the divisions in the Gotei 13.

"That Reiryoku, there's no doubt ... they are Quincy's!" Ishida said.

* * *

 **Soul Society:** Meeting Room of the First Squadron

* * *

All captains and lieutenants met at the request of Captain-Commander of the thirteen squads court protection Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni because of the commotion made by his officers for the creation of Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke, had been considered a traitor from just over a hundred years ago by the alleged experimentation Hollowfication eight senior officers of the Gotei Thirteen (four captains and four lieutenants. Now known as the Vizard group).

Urahara had great influence among the thirteen squads, removing the fiasco that the Hogyoku was, is and will always be considered the greatest mind that has reached the Rukongai and one of the most powerful Shinigami's ever produced, plus thanks to him they could seal the biggest traitor to soul Society has had. But despite his contributions and acts done for the benefit of the Soul Society, he needed permission to perform mass movements around the Shinigami.

In addition Urahara, since he was expelled from Seireitei, never once he entered the Soul Society (Except when he did in the final battle of the Winter War) and therefore the situation in the human world must have been very serious to he appears in person and make it something so bold.

The Sotaicho was at the head of the two rows of captains. Captain-commander kept the same appearance from hundreds of years ago. Its well trained and scarred body was hidden from view by its traditional Shihakushō, the Captain Haori (with kanji 一 stamped on his back) hanging on his shoulders so proud, his right hand on his stick which was his sealed Zanpakuto the most powerful fire based Zanpakuto of all time, Ryujin Jakka. The left arm he sacrifice for the use of Ittokaso was never healed, it was not because it was impossible to restore it, because the human woman, Inoue Orihime, was even able to regenerate entire upper part of a body, she could technically revive people!, but Yamamoto immense pride prevented him ask for help from a single human.

To his right was Captain Soi Fong, followed by Captain Unohana Retsu, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, and the Captains Hitsugaya Toshiro and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Soi-Fong-Taicho, Captain of the second squad and General Commander of the Onmitsukidō, as always perfectly upright and giving that militant air around them. Kurotsuchi-Taicho and her did not bother to hide their anger at the presence of the former captain of the 12th division.

On the left side of Yamamoto-sotaicho remain formed the captains of the divisions three, five, seven, nine, eleven, and thirteen of which the divisions that were previously run by traitors Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke and Kaname Tosen, these last seventeen months have been occupied by his former captains and members of the Rojuro Vizard 'Rose' Otoribashi, Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei, the three of them related to his time as captains hundred years before, except Hirako appearances which had her hair to the chin rather than reach out to waist, around her neck also he had a white scarf tied as a tie.

All lieutenants behind their respective captains looked on inquisitively, not every day you get to see the greatest genius of the Soul Society Sotaicho kneeling before and making a request. Rukia was behind captain Ukitake Juushirou. It had been a year since she became a lieutenant, but she was still not used to the meetings.

Behind Kensei the Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei and Mashiro Kuna were. Muguruma-Taicho was, so far, the only captain, with two lieutenants in his ranks, but Mashiro called herself the 'Super Lieutenant.'

None knew for sure or believe that they did not known, but all were aware of the precarious situation of Shinigami Substitute Kurosaki Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara's intentions to restore his powers, inserting the Reiatsu of the highest-ranking official of the Seireitei and one other officer that were not settled into the Former Shinigami with orange hair, so he can reclaim his powers once more.

To do so he invented a special Katana in which he would stored the Reiatsu of all who would contribute, then covering the sword with a layer of Spiritual Power of Kuchiki Rukia and finally cross the Katana in the boy's heart.

Kisuke actually had the sword in a container next to where he was kneeling. Indeed Urahara had launched the plan, almost all the lieutenants and a great number of officers that were not settled inserted their Reiatsu into the device.

The first to give his power were the Vizard who were still in the human world: Hachigen, Love and Hiyori, followed by the affiliated of the store Urahara and Ichigo's own father. Rukia was aware but she had to be the last to give Reiatsu, so that why she spread it to all her friends via Denreishiki. The message ended up rolling down to a lot of Shinigami officials.

Rukia had gathered in the house of Kukaku Shiba a lot of Shinigamis who wanted to help change the stated of the great hero of the Winter War but before they could finish the ceremony of transferring their Reiatsu they were summoned including all the captains and lieutenants across multiple Jigokucho to the meeting where they are now, also they were ordered to take the sword in question to the meeting room of the captains.

Urahara explained the details of the sword that he had brought.

"Right now, we received the news of Ukitake Kurotsuchi and captains, the first Shinigami Substituted made contact with Kurosaki Ichigo" Announced Yamamoto.

"The First Shinigami Substitute... Ginjo Kugo!" As soon as Hitsugaya-Taicho mention that name, the atmosphere in the room became tense.

"Kurosaki Ichigo finally served its purpose as bait" Mayuri said as he looked at Ukitake. The thirteenth division captain was silent and under the head with an immense sadness and great remorse on his face reflected.

"Since he has made contact with Ginjo Kugo we have no time to lose ... Kuchiki-Taicho, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Zaraki-Taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho and third seat Madarame ... You are in charge of eliminating Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo Kurosaki. Track the signal of Kurosaki's Substitute Badge and do your duty ... "Genryuusai declare his always strong voice.

The eyes of all present were opened to the point that almost out of their sockets, the most affected by the order were the three oldest captains Gotei, The Vizard, Renji, Rukia, Urahara and even Byakuya seemed surprised by this. The Captain-Commander had no intention to restore the powers of the young hero! What he planned was to kill him.

Beating his cane on the floor of polished wood generating a sound wave. "That's all ... Retire!"

Yamamoto had thought the situation carefully and it seems the best option, kill two birds with one stone. Would end the plans of Kugo and Ichigo Kurosaki tied with him. It was better to have him as a true officer and have his loyalty, than have him as an unstable guy, with the ability to overcome the Sotaicho own power, without any obligation to the Seireitei. It could betray them at any time and Yamamoto would not wait until that happens. Also if he dies without having anything Reiryoku he would remembered nothing of his previous life and how he died, there was no failure.

Unohana completely froze upon hearing those words. Honestly she thought her boss would pay its debt to the boy, it seems that it was not "Sotaicho, that's ..."

He was interrupted by the vehement cry of the fifth Division Captain Shinji Hirako "Sotaicho, we can not betray him, he has done a lot for us, plus he is a member of the family! it IS IMPOSSIBLE TO ACCEPT THIS ORDER!" The last sentence out of his mouth being distorted by your sound Hollow Reiatsu, it was clearly the voice of a Hollow, his eyes even had turned black with the golden iris. Shinji forced himself to calm himself, he could not afford to lose control.

Rukia filled momentarily with valor and she also presented her displeasure "That's so Sotaicho-dono! Ichigo has made many efforts for the sake of Soul Society! ... Even fought in a war when he did not need to do it!"

"I DO NOT WANT REPROACHES!, although we were saved by Kurosaki Ichigo and we have a great debt to him ... It is against the rules to transfer Shinigami powers to humans! ... Even the problems of Kugo Ginjo are a responsibility of the Soul Society, mere humans do not need to face our battles! ... As Ichigo Kurosaki when he dies and comes to the Rukongai he will regain his powers, he will go through the Shinigami Academy and he will be a Shinigami to every rule ... it is unfair but it will be the best plan of action ... We will continue with the original plan and finish with the two Shinigami Substitutes" Yamamoto roared and while output increased its enormous Reiatsu sending all lieutenants to the ground, unable to breathe on his spiritual pressure. The captains still remained standing but were sweating before the immensity of the power of the most powerful in existence Shinigami.

This simple action intimidating silenced any possible replica, even the captain who has been from the original foundation of Gotei thirteen, Unohana Retsu, appeared for the first cautious and reluctant to say a word.

All captains and lieutenants left the room without saying a word and giving him a Genryuusai a look of disappointment and even contempt, well, all except Mayuri and Soi-Fong.

Those appointed to destroy the lives of both substitutes were preparing to leave for the human world, they had to clear their mind of doubt and do their duty to the Seireitei. To make their work they needed to be ready both physically and mentally.

Ukitake Juushiro was genuinely sorry for devising the plan of countermeasure against Kugo Ginjo, he had no idea that the Shinigami Substitute that appear after Kugo would be a guy like Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ukitake had grown fond of the child and now he have kill him, and the serious work will be done by those who had more contact with the boy. Of course, he will come to Soul Society after his death and he will not remember what happened, so it is more likely that he will not hate or blame them. But that does not diminish the overwhelming feeling in his chest, that guilt that would fall on himself and Ukitake knew, he would never forgive himself.

'Oh, Mimi...there's a way...but...' Ukitake deeply thought.

Urahara is static standing in front of Yamamoto, even with his sharp mind he could not understand why the Captain-Commander by so reluctance to give back the power to his protege.

Soon he left his momentary shock and went to Genryuusai with a voice that oddly enough, pleading "Sotaicho should reconsider, Kurosaki-san is very important, even if you don't realize he had a great influence on everyone, I'm sure many of them will not let this happen ..."he tried to convince the stubborn old man.

His words are full of truths, unlike his usual chat with half-truths, there was not a hint of deceit in his statement. The Sotaicho risked provoking a civil war, many of Ichigo's friends disapprove that last order.

Many will defect to help the strawberry, the Vizard were the first ones who probably would side with Kurosaki and fight in his favor, he belonged to his family and the family is never betrayed.

Rukia would be one that would betray the Gotei before his friend, he owed his life and loved him like a brother, Abarai Renji going down the same road. Kuchiki Byakuya was more like a roulette, Urahara was not sure that would disregard the rules and help those that saved the life of his sister-in-law.

So the thirteen squads almost certainly lose four of his captains and three of his lieutenants. Captains five to be exact, Zaraki Kenpachi also would desert along with his lieutenant, third and fifth seat, hell even the entire division eleven would follow his captain.

"Urahara Kisuke, I will not change my mind, Kurosaki Ichigo will be treated with Ginjo Kugo. When he reaches the Rukongai, if he does not have any Reiryoku, use that Katana of yours to return him to his former glory ... he will go to the Academy, insurance he graduated in record time and we have it in our ranks as a senior officer ... and if you care about the opinions of others ... Otoribashi Rojuro, Muguruma Kensei, Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Rukia and even Zaraki Kenpachi know what is best and we can not give us the luxury of a civil war ... After they cool their heads they will put aside any thoughts of betrayal." said Yamamoto-sotaicho his usual stoic expression.

Urahara disappeared in a burst using Shunpo from the meeting of the captains he did not even give a farewell to his former leader. It was official, Yamamoto had lost all respect that Kisuke still had for him. Yamamoto was acting as the cold demon he once was, killing a innocent man just for the cause of fear. Someone as old as him would say that he have not change a bit from 1,000 years ago, he still had does eyes of a murderer.

Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto stayed accompanied only by his faithful lieutenant in his office thinking if he made the right decision regarding the case of the son of Isshin Shiba. He knew he was going to do great things and that he will probably take the place of Sotaicho several hundred years from now in the future. For now it would be a good idea to place him as the Lieutenant of the Second squad, they didn't need someone competent, has that rich boy Omaeda.

Yamamoto have no doubt that the boy would get over it in the future. Of course, if the young man came to the post of captain-commander he would take it from the hands of Kyoraku Shunsui. Genryuusai had already decided that his first disciple would replace him in the near future, maybe in ten years he will retire and let that lazy kid take the captain commander post.

He shifts his focus to the sword that was designed by Urahara Kisuke. The man was very interesting, he created an object as Hogyoku, which could fulfill the wishes of the people around him, breaking the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow and even take a man to the point of becoming practically a God, he could stop the suicide of the soul caused by Hollowfication and now this ... It was a mystery that he had not been called to join the Zero Division.

* * *

 **World of the Living:** Ceiling of the Tsukishima Mansion

* * *

Ginjo was stunned, the boy who he had cut off his right arm a few weeks ago was not the one who shot Kurosaki, but he could not feel anyone else present in the whole area.

Kugo constantly probed the place to avoid surprises and setbacks, but definitely someone was hiding in the shadows, and that someone tried to kill Ichigo before he convinced him to join him against Soul Society. That person should be well able to hide his Reiatsu because no one noticed him.

Suddenly three huge spiritual pressures fell on all those present, they were not flat on the ground by sheer willpower and fortunately they increased their expulsion Reiatsu instinctively.

In much the same way that the pressure between the combination of the monstrous Reiatsu decreased standing just above the power of an officer not settled.

"That Reiatsu, there's no doubt ... they are Quincy's!" Kurosaki's friend said, clearly surprised.

'Quincy's? ...It was supposed that they were all gone and the only survivors are Uryuu Ishida and his father ... But I will not deny it. This spiritual pressure is very similar to that of Ishida ' Tsukishima theorized in his mind.

"Who's there? Stop hiding like cowards and show your faces!" Ginjo roared, he had no time to deal with complaints, the three released Reiatsu enough to draw the attention of the Soul Society. He needed to reach out to others and leave the place and hide. He would need time to adjust to the powers of Kurosaki, to attack the Gotei Thirteen.

"Bring your body and soul to the limit ... In that state of exhaustion, attack with an arrow from a spiritual bow exactly nineteen millimeters to the right of heart ... That's the only way to recover the lost Reiryoku using the final form of a Quincy ... " a calm, baritone voice came from somewhere behind Ginjo and Tsukishima, the latter turned up sharply towards the sound source.

From the darkness came three people, one ahead of the other two, so it might just be the leader.

The first was a tall man, thin build, blond hair that goes past his shoulders and green eyes. His attire consists of a white coat with a hood that reaches their ankles, this layer was closed in front with two gold buttons, a cross pentagram carved on them and white army boots with a blue cross on top . No one could clearly see the rest of his outfit.

To his right a tall man, with green eyes and red hair kept in a Mohawk styled. At the top of his left ear he had two silver earrings and in the lower part of his right ear rested a screw-shaped pendant. Like their leader his outfit consisted of a white coat closed in front with the same types of buttons and military boots.

He had in his gloved left hand what looked like a crossbow made of Reishi in position ready to attack, pointing to the Ex-substitute, there was no arrow on the crossbow so you could assume that he was the one who shot the Heilig Pfeil that hit Kurosaki Ichigo in the chest.

The last of the newcomers was a girl no older than sixteen, with blue eyes and long black extending to the lower back and two hair tails that seem like antennae on her head. Her clothing consisted of a coat with long sleeves, white shoes and black leggings, as well as a small white hat with a black visor and a five-pointed cross emblazoned on the front of the cap. On the left side of her waist, on her coat, she is wearing a belt buckle in the shape of heart.

"Yes, yes ... Very good speech ... But Kurosaki is not a Quincy, so he can not recover his power in this way! It's impossible!" Ginjo said bored and angry about the intrusion of these three pests.

Ishida agreed, albeit that the only way to fix the powers of a Quincy was that person just mentioned, it would not work in Kurosaki... but...

Uryuu no longer knew what to think, Kurosaki has been using a Quincy technique, he was sure that ... So maybe there was a chance to save him ... If he really is a Quincy, even a Gemischt, his powers will return.

"The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō works similarly to the obsolete Letz Stil ... The only difference is that it uses the user Reiryoku instead of Reishi environment ... However both techniques saturate the capacity of the body and soul to control and produce spiritual power ... And we have now fixed that problem. " The strange Quincy ignored the outburst of the Fullbringer and continued his explanation.

"Jugo... Are you sure that this dying boy ... is the special war potential number one, Kurosaki Ichigo? ... Is something pathetic," said the Quincy with the Mohawk with a disappointed tone.

"Of course he is! Did you not read the Daten?! ... And he is not that pathetic ... after all he survived the attack from that weakling even without his powers. It's interesting how he was able to force his body to use Blut Vene without Reiryoku. You could not do that Bazz-B." She mocked his fellow red hair now named.

The yellow hair, Jugo as he was called by Bazz-B, walked towards Ichigo as if no one else was in the place. Step by both Fullbringers ignoring them. This action angered the leader of Xcution. Kugo tried to hit him with the Cross of Scaffold only to end up slicing the air.

Jugo disappeared and almost instantly appeared next to Ex-Fullbringer with orange hair.

"Hirenkyaku!" Ishida muttered.

Jugram Haschwalth watched the most recent member of the Kurosaki clan. He was seriously wounded, extended burns all over his body and his chest had a deep cut ... he was going to die soon, still alive only by Blut that prevented it from splitting in two and avoided him from bleeding.

But to use Blut with almost no Reiryoku it had damaged his body from inside, probably his blood was boiling for the effort. That will not be a problem, but it was necessary to adjust his body immediately.

The Grand Master Sternritter looked away from the boy's body with orange hair and looked to the 'Z'

"Drag Queen, Cure Kurosaki" he ordered.

"For the last time, I'm NOT A MALE! changing the subject Haschwalth, to cure him I need a dead body's meat ... Would it not be better to let him die and turn him into one of my dolls?" Gewelle Giselle replied pouting. "It would be amazing to have someone as hot as him as my toy' The Z Sternritter thought while drooling imagining what she would do if that happened.

"His Majesty wants him alive. If you need a dead body to fix Kurosaki call one of your 'Zombies' and do your job, that's why we brought you" The Heat said annoyed by the attitude of The Zombie Girl.

Giselle reluctantly complied with the order. She made one of her 'Zombie dulls' appeared from under her shadow made by the moonlight and began her work. She tore some skin from the zombie and proceeded to treat the young man who took less than six months to become the most powerful person in the world and lost that power half hour after getting it.

The 'B' wondered how powerful the boy manage to be when he defeated Aizen Sousuke, the Power of the Special War Potential Number Two, a man that His Majesty Yhwach largely respects. In fact Ichigo Kurosaki has already occupying both the War Powers list with him defeated.

"I finished!" Sing Sternritter Z.

Kurosaki skin returned to normal, with no trace of burns and wound in his chest disappeared without a trace, leaving in his chest only the mark of a five-pointed cross with a dark blue color, located slightly to the right of his heart, the center of the cross was exactly nineteen millimeters from it.

'What did she do?' Ishida did not understand what happened, this seemed like the thousandth time that his brain did not process correctly what was before his eyes. These people were definitely descent Quincy, that was clear, both spiritual and spiritual crossbow firms carrying the red-haired confirmed his suspicions.

The blond hair, Haschwalth if he remembered correctly, he even used Hirenkyaku. But from that point Uryuu was lost ...

The girl made someone appear from the shadow of her body. That person looked in bad shape, as if he had not eaten in weeks and was staring.

The conversation she had with that young Haschwalth was to say the least, Creepy, 'What did she mean by letting him die and turn it into one of her dulls? That guy came out of her shade from one of her wrists? Did she mean that the guy was dead? How do that she needs dead meat for curing people? Did she called him a Zombie?' Questions flooded the mind and the now not known as the 'Last Quincy'.

Ishida is glad that he has been in many battles so that his stomach hardened enough and he will not vomit upon seeing the way she grotesquely tore a piece of guy she invoke, to heal Kurosaki.

Her healing method looked unorthodox, but effective, she managed to leave Kurosaki like new. Of course the Shun Shun Rikka of Orihime Inoue is much better when it comes to healing.

'That chest mark in Kurosaki ... Is it a Quincy Cross?' Uryuu felt a little relieved. Ichigo regain his Reiryoku.

After the momentary spark of hope, the young man doubt with glasses assault. Who were these people? Why they are interested in Kurosaki? How they managed to stay hidden for so long despite having a Reiatsu this great?

Haschwalth observed the work of the 'Z'. Kurosaki is out of danger, so he asked The Zombie to wake him.

She complied without question. Giselle sat on the abdomen of Kurosaki, opened the mouth of the poor boy and proceeded to introduce her hand hard on him. Almost drowned due to the action of Giselle, Kurosaki immediately left his lethargy self looking for oxygen to make it into his lungs.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He exclaimed, momentarily surprised he was alive and even more surprising that a woman of about his age was sitting in his stomach.

After realizing his position, he rose quickly and stood on guard. The marks on his arms appear again, he felt incredibly more powerful than before fainting.

In normal situations Ichigo would be smiling to the point where he boasted to the mispronunciation of his name, but what has happened in the last day he became somewhat paranoid.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Ichigo questions quickly fired. He realized that his injuries have been healed, but paid little attention to this detail.

He could feel Ishida a few meters on his left. Judging by his Reiatsu he was agitated and wounded. Ginjo and Tsukishima were also nearby.

Kurosaki began looking for a way to escape, the Reiatsu of those three was barely above a seated no official ...

'Wait ... I can feel the spiritual pressures of others, I can even feel that Inoue is running over here even though she is at least a few hundred meters from this place ... How can that be? ... I have no Reiryoku ... ' Ichigo let his guard down and looked at his right hand. The strange markings were back and he could feel his own power, it was bigger than when he was in his Fullbring, almost to the height of a Taicho or maybe more than one, but this power was not between him and his senses, he could control it better and keep it suppressed.

It felt like his Shinigami powers but something was missing ... It made him think that it was not a Shinigamis power, nor was there in his Reiryoku of the evil power that was once used to fueled his Fullbring, which Ginjo now stole from him.

"I see you noticed, Kurosaki Ichigo ... We return your Spiritual Power and unblock your Heritage that your father kept hidden from you ... we awaken your Quincy powers ..." The blond haired man said as Ichigo steps approached.

Kurosaki moves away and looked puzzled "What the hell are you saying? I'm not a Quincy ..."

"It is understandable that you do not know the truth of your blood ... Your father or Kisuke Urahara never told you about it and you were too young for your mother to teach you the ways of our race before she died." The man simply said without moving an inch "Right now you are using a Quincy technique called Blut."

Ichigo was no fool. He was aware that these three people who arrived while he was fainted felt very much like Ishida so they were the same. He also knew that what he was using was fed by the Reishi in the air and not his own Reiryoku and that was consistent with the explanation on how the Quincy fight which was explain by Ishida. But he do not want to believe it, if that was true then why she died that June 17? ... She could have fend Grand Fisher.

"If you want to know what happened to your mother you should come with us ... But first you should take care of your unfinished business." The blonde Quincy said as if reading his thoughts.

This simple prayer baffled Ichigo. They knew about his mother, knew that reason she died.

Ichigo decided he wanted to know the past, he did not fully trusted his father he had left his beautiful mother died and apparently did not care about the situation of Ichigo. Isshin had his powers and still did not help his firstborn, had it not been for these people Ichigo would had died.

Ichigo still did not trust these Quincy but he would give them the benefit of the doubt. Kugo Kurosaki turned and prepared to attack. He was suddenly stop by the redhead Quincy who reached his hand and handed him a necklace with a cross silver pentagram.

"Take it. Use it to make weapons collected the Reishi in the Quincy Cross and mold it to the shape you want it to be. It does not have to be a bow." The redhead said.

Ichigo took the cross with his right hand, he was surprised how natural it felt. He recalled how Ishida struggled and instinctively did the same. He sent some of his spiritual power to the engine and quickly began collecting Reishi around it.

'He said that i did not need to create a bow... It's strange, the Quincy fight with bows, as Ishida, but it is not mandatory to create a bow, so i'm going to do something that i'm more accustomed with.' Ichigo thought.

Within seconds he formed a pure black color replica of Zangetsu and it still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance.

Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm with a Quincy cross marked on the side of the sheet. It reminded him of that time when he fought Aizen before using the Final Getsuga Tensho.

He shifted his sword to his left hand, for some reason he felt much better this way. Ichigo was ambidextrous so there was no problem with using his left-arm. He took the sword from his right hand and the black glove disappear along with the chain and reappeared on his other left arm.

Ichigo looked at Ginjo, he did not move throughout the conversation, never attempt to attack or flee.

"It's thoughtful of you not attacking unsuspecting ... I appreciate it but I can not leave you alive ... I will kill the two of you, Ginjo, Tsukishima!" The orange hair Quincy rushed to the Fullbringers.

Ginjo stood on guard, brought the Cross of Scaffold in a defensive position. The boy considerably increased its powers but Ginjo would not lose to this brat.

Kurosaki disappeared in a blur and almost noiselessly reappeared behind his enemies. Ichigo swinging his sword hard even using offensive variety Blut.

Kugo had trouble following the new speed of the boy, he could not believe that Kurosaki Ichigo still had own power. The amazing thing is that this power was Quincy by nature.

"Do you think on beating me with those weak attacks of yours?!" Ginjo scoffed even though he had a hard time stopping the sword Kurosaki. Kugo rapidly charge a Getsuga Tensho in his sword and let it go.

The strike hit the woods creating a small explosion, Ginjo never let his guard down, and that Getsuga not even touch his opponent.

Ichigo have dodged Ginjo's attack gathering spiritual particles around his feet to propel at high speed and out of the path of the attack. If he remember well this technique was called Hirenkyaku by Ishida.

Uryuu had boasted that the Hirenkyaku was faster than the Shunpo or Sound and he was right, now that he had tried all versions of high-speed movement he could attest to his reasoning.

Ichigo appeared on Ginjo side. He gathered Reishi around his sword and made a short swing horizontally. "Getsuga Tensho" The bright blue energy shot out from the tip of his spiritual weapon. It was barely the size of a human body but was several times faster than when he did it with his Shinigami powers.

His new sword felt much like Zangetsu and Ichigo wanted to try if he could still perform Getsuga and it seemed that his guess was right.

When Ginjo realized the attack was dangerously close to him, he could barely cover his Fullbring, 'WHAT THE HELL?! That little ATTACK has so much power ?!' Ginjo thought as he was strike and sent flying by the momentum.

Ginjo was send away with the Getsuga, after getting close to the atmosphere the attack spread and generated enough power to split the sky in two and scare the rain. Ichigo was briefly surprised, he attacked deliberately holding back, only he intended to test his skills and powers as Quincy, he even defused Blut before attacking.

Ichigo revisits his own powers, they were much higher than he had when he fought for the first time with Aizen in the fake Karakura Town, at the height of the first Resurrection of Ulquiorra, but below the second stage, and much less than when he lost control during his confrontation with the four Espada and various dimensions below its power after training in the Dangai. But he knew that if he continued to train, he could reach that level again in no time.

Ichigo could not believe that his body could handle such immense power.

That moment of inattention to the environment around him was used by Tsukishima, he took advantage of the situation and sneak behind him. He try to hit him with the Book Of The End.

Ichigo quickly noticed the murderous intent towards him and activated defensive Blut (which for some reason was more comfortable for him to make this variation of the technique) while he turned to stop the attack.

Shukuro Katana was stop by an arrow of Reishi before the sword could hit Ichigo. Ishida was in shooting position with his Ginrei Kojaku firmly in his right hand.

"Do not let your guard down in a death match, Kurosaki." rebuked the Quincy stoically.

The comment angered the inexperienced Quincy. "Shut Ishida! If you're only going to annoy me and you will not help, then better stay aside!" Ichigo roared annoyed by the intrusion of his friend, he could handle this alone ... "Ishida your wounds have healed?"

"Of course, stupid ... I was healed by the same person as you. The creepy girl over there" Uryuu said with a shake of his head to the black-haired Quincy that was on the stomach of Ichigo when awakened, she looked like a innocent young girl ...very innocent ... Perhaps, something was odd with her but he could not put his finger on it at the moment.

Their conversation was interrupted by a burst of energy pillar on the direction in which the leader of Xcution had been pushed by the Getsuga Tensho of Kurosaki.

Both turned to the pillar that was clearly the Reiatsu of Kugo. The pillar died shortly showing that the Fullbringer appearance had greatly changed.

The hilt and guard Of Scaffold Cross took on the appearance of long, curved bones. The appearance of Kugo own change significantly. Her hair turned white, his sclera changed from white to red and his eyes were bleached. On the left side of his face a tattoo shaped in formed of a red X. The armor is more stuck to his body, the skin that ran down her shoulders grew and changed its color to red. He also appeared white fur around his legs and two pairs of wings made of purple Reiatsu left his back.

His appearance was not the only change, it drastically increase his Spiritual Pressure, he could compare it with the Reiatsu of a Shinigami Captain using a Bankai.

"Hahaha. I have to thank you, Kurosaki, but if it was not for the Fullbring I stole from you, I would be dead right now!" Kugo yelled from its position in the air, using a Bankai which resemble a Hollow.

* * *

 ** _NOTE: Regarding Giselle's Sex Gender (Contains Language)_**

You maybe wondering about Giselle gender, RIGHT? Well, Mayuri said Giselle was a girl, i'm thinking that the reason why Giselle smelt of semen was because she rapes them (the Zombies). Not sure how that would work, but whatever.

Is Kubo's logic and I prefer that than having Giselle as a transgender, she's always mention as girl and she considers herself to be a girl. But there's also evidence that she is a "he" specially on chapter 590.

Since Giselle identifies with being a female, it would be appropriate to call her a 'she'. Yumichika saying she smells of semen and insinuating she has male organs is probably due to one of two reasons:

1) She is actually male but identifies with being a female.

2) She is actually female but is a nymphomaniac. A bisexual one at that, based on her behavior towards attractive females like Bambietta and Candice.

In short, I will still refer to her as a "she" in this fanfic, if you have reason to say otherwise please do so, before I continued with the story.

If not she will remain as a Girl, until told otherwise. The Wiki still refers to her as a "Girl" too.

See ya, Next Time!


	3. Why Me Sad

I'm back! Here is the new chapter! I apologize for the delay, I will try to update every week. I had so many inconveniences, that I would not like to discuss here, but do not worry. I'll be updating this story to finish because I have an idea on how it will end. So there's material for months to come. Yeah, this story will go on until Yhwach is defeated. If i reach the end before the Manga does then we will see...

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach, and its characters belong to Tite Kubo-sama, but i wish it was mine. T.T And if it was mine i would had everyone unleashing nukes at each other. lol

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** "Why Me Sad"

* * *

Ichigo looked stoic to the new look of Ginjo Kugo. He frowned more than usual, reminded him of a more twisted version of his own Fullbring and that form he took to protect Inoue on the roof of Las Noches. For Kurosaki it was strange to feel his own Reiatsu emanating from another person. The spiritual pressure of the leader of Xcution was practically equal to that of Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo stood on guard. He activated the offensive variety of Blut, if he intended to kill him this time he should go with everything. He needed to end Ginjo quickly, then kill Tsukishima. 'I hope that killing Tsukishima, will end the Book Of The End ... This is my only chance to return everyone to normal. I will not waste it! '

"I can not believed that you have forced me to this point ...to the point of using my Bankai ... The Fullbring I gave you increased your base strength. I knew that would happen, but I never imagined you strengthen this far. You Really are a monster, Kurosaki!" Kugo said from his position in the air.

"What the hell are you saying?! ... Bankai? ... Are you trying to imply that-" Ichigo yelled confused. Kugo interrupted him laughing so loudly.

"Yes ... That person I told you about the first time you went to the barracks of Xcution, who had the powers of both a Shinigami and a human, that person like you ... was ME! ... The first Substitute Shinigami Ginjo Kugo!" Ginjo snapped. He let the information settle down a bit in the mind of the orange hair Quincy and continued his speech.

"Kurosaki, when they'll gave you the replacement badge, they'll probably say something like this; 'If the Substitute Shinigami is considered to be beneficial to the Soul Society, we hand over this badge' ... Listen well, Kurosaki That's a lie ... More correctly ... If someone is beneficial or detrimental to the Soul Society has nothing to do. The passes combat are delivered to all equally. The official name for the combat pass is Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō. It certifies that one has permission to perform duties as a Shinigami Daiko in the world of the living."

"I know that," Ichigo said, softly while using Hirenkyaku to appear in the air in front of Ginjo.

"But at some point, did you ever felt that authority?" the Fullbringer asked.

Kurosaki's eyes widened in surprise as he recalled the moment when he first met with Imoyama-san. The officer did not recognize the thirteenth division insignia. He had never been informed of the combat pass, or about the Substitute Shinigami ... "Are you saying that the Combat Pass has another function" Ichigo questioned the first Shinigami Daiko.

"Yes. The function of the combat pass is: to monitor and control! ...Thanks to the combat pass, Soul Society is able to maintain constant record of your whereabouts and allow them to control your Reiatsu ... at least while you have the combat pass near you that is." Kugo said. " ...did you ever wondered ... Why your Reiatsu that goes awry when you're hectic, and even when you are in your Shinigami form, it never had any effect when you're in your human body? And when you used your combat pass to produce your Fullbring, your own Spiritual Pressure sprang from your combat pass? Why during your Fullbring training, you heard the voices of friends through the combat pass?

The combat Pass is a device that communicates with the Soul Society, absorbing your Reiatsu, then analyzing and controlling it. They have given the combat pass to you, in order for the Soul Society can watch you and control you. Not that you never have seemed strange. You just let those doubts in the back of your mind. 'The people with whom you linked in battles you never would do that.' You did not want you to believe that they would do that, Ichigo ... I'll tell you. The man who thought all this plan is ... " He paused and smiled wickedly." Ukitake Juushirou ... Captain of the Thirteenth Squad! "

"Ukitake-san ..." Ichigo said, looking down. His orange hair covering his eyes from the sight of others.

"We were deceived by the man who loves peace among the Gotei Thirteen! Ichigo!" The Xcution leader exclaimed. "Its aim is to use us, watch us and control us, like pawns of Soul Society, and eliminate us if we resist!"

Ishida monitored the conversation. Ginjo Kugo seemed tried to make Kurosaki join him, presenting him with a strong fact, about the persons who Ichigo's most trusted, leaving Ichigo with the only option. For him to join forces with Xcution. 'This is bad!' He said in his mind. "Kurosaki!" 'No way Kurosaki can face these truths in its current state'

"Everyone in the Soul Society know this! They abandon you and let you to die, Ichigo!" Kugo roared. He hoped that knowing the truth Ichigo would join him against the Soul Society.

"Don't listen to him, Kurosaki!" Uryuu could not let Ichigo join Xcution against Soul Society. While Ishida did not like Soul Reapers (except Kuchiki-san and Abarai), going for blind revenge was certain death.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted, dramatically increasing the production of Reiatsu and consequently collection of Reishi, with its denser and sharp spiritual weapon. Blut also won its greatest power and spread throughout his torso and arms. His spiritual pressure could be felt all over the place.

"Did the truth bothered you so much, to cause such a reaction on your part? ... What do you get from that? ...hide the reality from your eyes again?" The bearer of the Cross of Scaffold said mockingly.

"Shut up ... That was for you. But what I said before ... That was for Ishida. 'Do not listen, Kurosaki' my ass, shut up. Mind your own business!" The orange-haired explained dull.

"Kurosaki ..." Uryuu said analyzing Ichigo. Kurosaki was apparently not interested in teaming up with people who threatened them and played with family and friends. Kurosaki was back to his usual self. Ichigo went on to explain his reasoning.

"I also thought what Ukitake-san told me sounded weird ... But I would not believe it. I did not want to suspect Ukitake-san. That's why I always kept those thoughts in the back of my mind. But then I realized something ... I ask myself:.. 'Why did i suspected Ukitake-san' ... Ukitake-san is smarter than me If he really planning to trick me, he would do it in a way that I did not realize. But Ukitake- san give me the Pass Combat with that explanation and I could suddenly tell that the Pass Combat did not have a function. I guess Ukitake-san allowed me to realize that. And purposely left me to realized it and make a decision."

"Regarding what? To have discovered that he will not allow you to take any decision." Ginjo interrupted.

"I made my decision, I chose the way of protecting others. I wanted to ... I wanted the power to protect all kinds of people, all the time. When I lost my powers I remembered that feeling. Rukia gave me the power that sought to protect people ... Apparently the Soul Society is not interested in my situation any more, but I do not care, those Quincy gave me the power I need to protect my loved ones and that's what I'll do. I will protect my friends and fight you, Ginjo! "Kurosaki said.

"Tsk ... And there goes negotiations. Even if you were to join the wrong said, your will still fight for justice. Your arrogance knows no bounds. You will regret joining them as you have regret joining me. Now you leave me no choice! I did not want to kill you." Ginjo pointed his Fullbring at Ichigo.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Let's start Ginjo ... Let's hurry and finish this." Ex-Fullbringer said "You talk a lot for being a brat." Kugo replied.

* * *

 **Forest in Naruto-Shi**

* * *

Steps sounded ... The sound of boots hitting the ground at high speed.

Orihime Inoue was forcing as much as she could her long delicate legs, to reach as quickly as possible to where she felt Kurosaki-kun was fighting. It was a surprise she had been wanting to feel its protective Reiatsu again, but now that she fell it, it was all wrong. It was always this sea of power that characterized the orange-haired boy, she also felt that security and protectionism always. But now it felt weak, desperate, full of frustration and fear.

'Why do I feel sad? And ... confused?' Her lungs were killing the life out of her being, she was not very used to running and could not be proud of her athletic abilities, despite being a black belt in karate. Still, she kept running without slowing down a bit.

'Kurosaki-kun was crying' she could feel it. In his little Reiatsu, but did not understand the reason for his crying. 'Why?Kurosaki-kun and Tsukishima-san are good friends! Why have everything gone this way? 'she wondered in his mind.

'I like Tsukishima-san. He was always there, long before i knew Kurosaki-kun. He was nice to me. Always protected me! I always admired him. I want to do everything you ask me to do. If by Tsukishima-san, I would not mind giving my life. That's what I thought, but ... 'tears began to escape her face.

'Why? ... Why do I feel so much pain when Kurosaki-kun ... is crying?' The pain in my chest increased with each passing second, her tears began to come out of control.

"It's painful ... It is unbearable! ... My head, my body, my stomach ... Everything hurts me! 'She increased her speed regardless of the protests of her legs, imploring her to stop and take a break.

'Do not cry, Kurosaki-kun ... Do not cry! ... Do not cry, please!' She tried to scream. The voice did not come out of her throat, though she tried, she could not.

She ran a few meters and stopped in front of the Tsukishima mansion. Standing in the air above the mansion, Ichigo and Ginjo was facing seemed ready to fight. But she could care less about it, the girl who can deny reality. 'How good! Kurosaki-kun is not crying 'Inoue thought with a smile glued to her face, tears still streaming down her delicate and beautiful face, but they were tears of happiness. Yes, Kurosaki-kun Reiatsu is back to what it was before the slaughter in the Winter War, but much more controlled and less dark.

'Ishida-Kun and a few friends ... Ishida-kun, I think ... They're here to stop Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue thought hopefully, the boy she loved and his friend could return to good terms once again.

"Something is not right ..." Sado-kun said softly. Orihime gave a little jump of surprise. For a moment she forgot the gentle giant's coming along. "Why are all of them ...on the side of Ichigo ... ?! They are not here to stop him...? It-it seems as if ... They want to kill Ginjo!"

"What wrong ... with you two," said Tsukishima as he appears behind them while using Light Bringer. "Is there something ... about your past that you are not sure about?"

"Tsukishima ... san" Inoue and Chad turned their view to Shukuro with a puzzled look on their faces.

"How strange ... You do not trust your memories with me?" Tsukishima wanted to play with their minds and break them. That would infuriate Ichigo and distracting him from the fight and because of this his senses will cloud with rage. "Who protected you from your parents and raised you? Orihime!. Chad ... Who gave you that pendant? The answer to both questions is ... I! is not that right? And to think that you- "

"Tsukishima!" Ginjo cried, from its position towards them, "Do not give them more details, or they will become useless to us. Do you remember how many people you corrupted that way, don't you?" He scolded his companion. Really he hated when he did that, and if he was not careful Kurosaki would kill without mercy ... Well he already wanted to do that.

"Aaaahhh ... Aaaahhhh ... I feel really weird ... I'm alive thanks to Tsukishima-san ... B-But" Orihime stammered as she writhed, her mind was in really bad shape. "I, I trust ... I trust Tsukishima-san" Sado was in a similar state.

"Damn ..." Ginjo muttered , he could feel the massive increase of Ichigo's Reiatsu, he was clearly angry. This was not at all good. Kugo was using his Bankai, but Kurosaki easily equaled or surpassed in sheer power.

Shukuro enjoyed the show, damaging the minds of his victims was so entertaining, not so much as read a good book, but it was good enough. Tsukishima smiled as he felt the anger rising from the orange man, if he carried his movements would become predictable and that would make it easier to leave the place.

The Fullbringer was distracted enough to not notice the appearance of two people behind Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora. Those people were the two Quincy men who had helped Ichigo. Haschwalth and Bazz-B. They took the advantage that the two friends of Kurosaki have their guard down to knock them out with a blow to the back of the neck. Being unconscious will save them from suffering.

Haschwalth took Orihime's arms to prevent her from hitting the ground. Bazz climbed Chad onto his shoulders for the same purpose. "Uh ... I think you're taking the best part, Jugo..." muttered the Quincy with red hair while using Hirenkyaku both of them disappeared with Orihime and Yasutora at tow. They were taken to the roof of the mansion a little away from the fight, they would be safe there until Kurosaki and Ishida finished to eliminate their enemies.

Tsukishima attempt to jump with Light Bringer to pursue the Quincy, but stopped when a sharp pain ran through his body, his chest beginning a wave of unbearable heat as assault. He quickly discovered that it was almost impossible to breathe, your airways are flooded with blood.

The bearer of the Book Of The End took the hand to the source of his sudden suffering, the center of his chest. He couldn't feel it, instead of touching his skin, he found a void, a hole where his heart is supposed to be. No bleeding, the wound was cauterized. It was somewhat ironic. All Fullbringers are partly Hollow, because before birth they scored Hollow Reiatsu ... now he even had a hole like a Hollow. Blood leaked from his mouth. His consciousness was clouded, he could not believe it. He was going to die.

Tsukishima with all the strength he had left, looked up searching for his attacker. Before collapsing, he could see the spiritual bow used to shoot the arrow that had pierced in the chest. The bow was made of a bright color black with a electric blue line traveling across its length and had a wingspan of about two feet from tip to tip. He was also able to slightly see the orange hair detail owner of such bow. The Fullbringer lost consciousness and with a thud, collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 **A few seconds before...**

* * *

Kurosaki could not take it anymore, he will not stand idly by and watching as his dear friends get hurt, not forgive what Tsukishima was doing. It was one thing to use him and hurt him, but quite another to try to harm his precious beloved friends.

Ichigo undid his spiritual weapon and using the same Reishi he thought of a bow of black metal. It would be the first time in his life he would use one. He firmly took the bow in his left hand and with his right hand clenched the rope, brought huge amounts spiritual particles between his fingers and formed a solid black arrow with blue spiritual energy around it.

He pointed to the one who dared to mess with his family and peers. He let the projectile go. The combination of excessive amount of Reishi gathered the arrow and increased power offered by the Blut, it caused the arrow to travel faster than a bullet and hit Tsukishima hard against his chest. The power of the arrow was enough to leave a sizeable hole in his chest and cauterize the wound, it also destroyed much of the ground behind the Fullbringer, leaving a large crater in the ground.

Ichigo frown deepened, he really was bad using the bow and arrow. He had aimed at the head of the bastard of Tsukishima and the holy arrow ended about thirty or forty centimeters below. 'No matter ... anyway he was going to die ... there is no way of surviving an injury like that ... not without the help of Inoue,' He returned to forge his spiritual weapon and faced Ginjo who was shock of his speed.

Ishida Uryuu looked puzzled at his best friend. Did he just use one Heilig Bogen close to perfection? ... He even hit on the first shot and the power of that Heilig Pfeil was easily comparable with that used by state Uryuu Letz Stil. His speed of learning things was absurd! Uryuu took several years to make one single Heilig Bogen stable when he was a beginner and then could barely make a simple Kojaku. It was not until after the winter war that he achieve to make a solid Holy bow (Not counting when he put the Sanreishuto) ... and Kurosaki did it without any apparent effort, he did not even have ten minutes fighting like a Quincy! Ichigo had always been a quick learner.

"What are you saying, Kurosaki? ..." Ishida stopped. Kurosaki seemed determined to end Kugo unaided, his eyes shone slightly in blue under the influence of Reiryoku Ichigo, that always was his determination to achieve a goal was huge. "... I understand, he is all yours." Uryuu said as he disappeared in a burst of Hirenkyaku, he went to the location of the other three monks of Destruction. For once he hope that he could fight alongside Ichigo but this was not the place or time.

Ishida was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of Ichigo "Ishida, stand aside. I'll handle this myself."

Ichigo rushes towards Ginjo, he bring his spiritual weapon with the intention of slicing into two the white-haired man. Kugo raised his Fullbring in an attempt to stop the sword of the young orange haired. Sparks flew from the impact point between their swords. Kurosaki attacked again and again increasing the speed of his attacks and applying more force with each stroke of his sword.

Kugo was being pushed on the defensive. Both the power and speed of Ichigo were enough to overwhelm him, he could barely block the attacks! The absurdity size Cross of Scaffold was not serving him well.

Ginjo moved away from Kurosaki using his Light Bringer, he needed space if he thought to fight someone so quickly.

"Why are you backing away? ..." Asked Ichigo "Maybe ... you're afraid of losing sight of me ...if you approach me? ... That only makes sense when you're fighting with someone who has the same strength as you ... Doing that with me makes no sense."

Kugo felt a hand touching his chest. Kurosaki was in front of him, with his right hand on Ginjo's chest . "See? I can even get to your heart in this way," Ichigo smiled, he always wanted to try that with someone. Now he felt how disappointed Aizen really felt back then, when he first fought him in the fake Karakura Town.

Ginjo tried to cut the orange-haired boy in half with his sword. His Fullbring hit Ichigo's right side rib, but it did not leave any wound.

The Fullbringer panicked, no if he could not cut it with his Bankai, he was lost. He jumps twenty meters backwards. He sent all the spiritual energy he could to his legs and he was prepared to use the soul element from the air and gain momentum to leave the place as quickly as possible, if he did not flee, he will end up like Tsukishima .

"I see you did not understand what I said ... I'm not going to let you get away." the voice of the newly converted in Quincy sounded behind him. Ginjo turned quickly and charge a purple Getsuga on his sword and with a great swing he let go turning around.

Ichigo quickly gathered Reishi in his sword and unleashed a horizontal cut with his own Getsuga. Both attacks collided causing an explosion. Kurosaki did not wait until the smoke clears and with a flick of his spiritual weapon scattered the remains of the collision of the two powerful attacks. He did hold back on that attack, he didn't wanted to destroy the city.

Ichigo was free falling towards Ginjo while Kugo move upwards and both fighters collide with each other. Both of their weapons collided in a lock of strength. Ichigo was easily overpowering him. He was getting stronger and Ginjo was sweating, Ichigo's Reiatsu had no limit. Ginjo notice after clashing swords that someone inside of Ichigo was unlocking his power little by little. But who? He had lost his Shinigami powers, he didn't had a Zanpakuto spirit.

"Wait Ichigo...you must..." Ginjo call at him.

Ichigo was bored of talking, his sword disappear in the air into Reishi. Ichigo proceed to use Hirenkyaku and accelerated going around Ginjo. Thanks to the speed with which he moved, hundreds of afterimages surrounded the white-haired. A rain of attacks came from different directions towards Ginjo.

Kugo did everything possible to stop the beating, still for every hit he stopped, three more break his guard. Not only blows with his hands, Kurosaki also added to the mixture kicks and elbows in rapid succession. Each ridiculously powerful due to Blut making Ginjo bleed from every sucesion something had hold of him. He was just talking about peace and protecting his friends but it looked like he hated the Shinigami and what he represented.

After the brutal assault, the body of Ginjo reflected many wounds all over his body, including several cuts, everything around him was moving in slow motion. And he probably had one or two broken ribs.

Kurosaki appeared above of the Leader of the Fullbringer, upside down ready to ended all with one final kick and with one small movement he launched a powerful kick enhancement with blut, Ichigo went with a Karate kick style it looked directly from a movie, except that his leg on the outside was covered with black and blue Reiatsu. Like a meteor closing into the atmosphere his attack was unleashed at close range. Ginjo was pushed by such force and ended up crashing into the ground in front of the Tsukishima's mansion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A large explosion was caused by the collision, destroying almost half of the forest. Ichigo's power was growing by the minute, in no time he will reach the level of power that he gain after training in the dangai with Zangetsu and his father. The blond Quincy Jugram fronted his eyes towards this prodigy. He thoughts were all but know to us.

From the smoke came out a seriously wounded Ginjo, a lot of his armor from his Bankai was destroy, revealing part of his torso, his body was burned after receiving that attack directly, and he move a bit forward after he gushed blood from his mouth. His knees were trembling and he could barely hold his claymore on his hands.

 _'Why? ... I planned to destroy Soul Society who betrayed me. And hoping you'd say that was wrong. And you will not even do that?' Ginjo thought as he lifted his great sword again in an attempt to strike at the Quincy. 'It is the gaze of someone trying to understand me ... From someone trying to get in my place and see things from my perspective. Are you saying that you understand how i feel but still refuse everything about me...!? '_

"ICHIGO!" Kugo pointed his Fullbring, charged and shoot a purple Cero at hypersonic speed towards Ichigo. It was wider and darker than any hollow, it was almost 3x times the size of the Mansion.

Kurosaki changed to the defensive variety of Blut, raised his right hand and casually caught and spread the Cero, that Ginjo had just thrown at him, splitting the skies once again.

"Is true, you also have Hollow powers." he said impassively. When the smoke clear Ichigo looked at his hand, it was burn and he had bruises all over his right arm, all the way to his shoulder. He opened and closed his fist hinting at Ginjo that he had not received much damage.

"Hey, moron! Here's a hit for you. You should end the fight before he uses another one of his Hollow attacks. The reiatsu of a Hollow is toxic, ...to Quincy's." Bazz smiled wickedly at Ichigo, who didn't seem to care that much on the outside. But on the inside he knew why did he felt that immense shock in his chest when he confronted the blast.

"Let's end this, right here and now." Ginjo said smiling but barely standing in the air in front of Ichigo. With his free hand Kugo was holding the shoulder of the arm which holds his blade, heavily panting.

Ichigo again created his spiritual sword and pointed it at Ginjo rushing to his enemy. He waved his sword and made a deep cut on Kugo's chest before he could even react to his speed. He was light years beyond Ginjo's training and skills. Blood gushed and splattered from the laceration at Ichigo, smearing his face with red drops.

Both opponents plummeting down leaving a trail of spiritual power. They hit the ground breaking it, under their feet and resumed to clash swords.

Kugo put all the power he could in his movement, swinging his Claymore down. Ichigo changed his sword hand and made a final lunge. The spiritual weapon cut neatly in two's Ginjo's Fullbring and continued until he inserted about half of his sword into Ginjo's chest, piercing his heart.

There was silent, not even the wind blow. Kurosaki slowly drew his sword from Kugo's chest and let him cry with pain, while his body collapsed on the ground.

The X mark and the color of his eyes began to retreat, leaving the original brown iris that Kugo had, though his white hair remained. 'Ichigo. Do our roles have changed if you had appeared first? Would you have become like me? ... Tell me Ichigo, if you had come first ... We would have been ... ' Kugo died alone at the hands of Ichigo, even the other fullbringers had ran from the scene before the fight between them even began. They were alarmed by the Reiatsu of the three Quincy's which made their presence known to them.

* * *

 **Soul Society, Rukongai West: Shiba Residence**

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki (formerly known as Isshin Shiba) was sharing family time with his nephews and Yoruichi. Isshin had not visited his old home for about twenty years ago, the last time he came was the day before his first meeting with Masaki in the human world.

The former captain of the Tenth Division was enjoying his short time in Soul Society, he was drinking Sake with his niece Kukaku and Yoruichi. It was seriously fun to hang out with them while Kisuke Sotaicho convinced to restore the powers of his idiot son. No many people knew about him and his relationship with Ichigo. Only a few amount of people knew, the people closest to him and their friends. Even old man Yamma knew about his return after he felt his Reiatsu back in the battle with Aizen.

So far the situation was a hitch. Many Reapers had gathered with the intention of providing its Reiatsu to the cause. Isshin was really proud of Ichigo. He could not believe his delinquent son has become the savior of three worlds and was hailed as a hero. Of course he was hiding from view, if others found out about him, it could cause a lot of mistrust from Central 46, towards the actions of the Head Captain for been so soft.

Ichigo had achieved enormous strength at the end of the war. Destroy mountains casually with a flick of his sword was a feat that neither Yamamoto himself could replicate. (Not without Bankai that is.) Unfortunately he had to sacrifice his powers to defeat Aizen. That's really noble of you, damaging your own soul to protect others.

 _'Masaki would be very proud of him ... Although she've beat me for leaving their son face a danger like that' Isshin thought as he sipped sake. The memory of his beloved wife made him smile, she was probably somewhere in the Rukongai. Isshin expected to find her some day and take her back to Shiba complex. The Rukongai was absurdly huge, there were altogether two hundred districts and the more he approached the outside the largest the district was. So he had a way to go if he wanted to see her again, he could only wish he was somewhere in the first neighborhoods and have a good life. The outlying districts were very violent, not that Masaki could not defend himself, but Isshin would feel much better if she did not have to deal with those problems._

His line of thought back to Ichigo. He has been running his situation very poorly, hiding and bottling his frustration from his sisters and friends won't achieve him anything. Those smiles that Ichigo gave them to relieve them, failed to calm them at all.

 _'Hopefully, in the week I've been here Ichigo has not been in trouble' he recited mentally. But problems usually come by themselves to the hybrid orange hair, 'in the worst case scenario Ginjo Kugo should have already made contact with Ichigo. We must hurry and return his powers- 'Isshin was taken from his meditations by the sound of a door opening suddenly._

Urahara Kisuke was breathing heavily while holding the door frame of rice paper, he had moved at maximum speed to exit the Seireitei and come here to this friends. He had to warn them about the decision the Head Captain made.

"Kisuke. How did the meeting go, did the Sotaicho agreed to ..." Yoruichi greeting, gradually stopped after seeing the expression on his former third seat. "Kisuke, What happened at the meeting?" she asked in a serious tone. Urahara rarely reflected seriously on her face, she notice that something really bad happened to cause that expression in the simple eccentric owner of a candy store.

Isshin took his gaze to the former captain of the senior squad, his expression showed the unspoken question.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho has ordered the execution of the Shinigami Substitute Kugo Ginjo and ..." Kisuke stopped for a moment to inhale some oxygen "Kurosaki Ichigo ..."

The tension in the room increases rapidly. You could feel the hatred emanating from Isshin and Yoruichi. Both raised their anger Reiatsu per share.

"That old fuck of a man thinks that he can decide whether my son lives or not?!" The Patriarch of current Kurosaki growled as he rose from his position. The alcohol consumed his body temporarily dissipated.

"Yamamoto is wrong if he thinks i'm going to let him touch my apprentice!" Yoruichi followed the example of Isshin.

"Shut, shut up... Isshin-san, Yoruichi-san, would you two shut up." He try to calm them, "You two can not go on to attack the most powerful Shinigami and emerge unscathed. I will open immediately a Senkaimon, we will return to Karakura as soon as possible and hide Kurosaki-san from the sight of Soul Society. Then try to restore his powers with the Reiryoku we have collected." Urahara explained his plan.

Isshin and Yoruichi let out a breath and they regain their composure, they would not achieve anything being precipitated.

"Mmm ... Urahara ... Where is the sword, didn't you take it with you to the meeting?" Kukaku said. Kisuke's eyes expanded and his mouth parted.

"Kisuke, don't tell me that you have forsaken that Katana in the meeting?" The Princess Shihouin questioned in a tone of sweet / terrifying voice that would make Yachiru and Unohana proud.

Urahara began to tremble with fear, Yoruichi could be terrifying when she wanted. "... I think my mind was occupied on how to get to Kurosaki-san of this problem and I ended up forgetting it in the barracks of the First Division, hehe ... I'll go get her now ..." The Ex-director of the institute for research and development was turning off to feel the anger of the old captains of the two and ten divisions.

Urahara suddenly felt like a rodent being observed for three angry cobras. Isshin, Yoruichi Kukaku and were surrounded by an overwhelming evil aura and his eyes glowed red. "KI-SU-KE" they shouted. In the perspective of scientific voices they seemed somehow distorted and much, much more terrifying than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow.

* * *

 **World of the Living: Naruki-Shi**

* * *

Ichigo saw the body of his fallen foe ... It was the first time he killed someone in a fight and he had done it twice in less than half an hour ... Oddly enough he did not feel neither satisfied nor ashamed about it. Ginjo and Tsukishima sought their death. They played with the minds of his friends and put them in danger and he would not aloud anyone to do that anymore. But he could not enjoy ending the lives of people, that was not in his personality and he disliked to give his opponents the final blow, though sometimes it was necessary. There are people that you can't forgive no matter how hard you try to accept change.

Ichigo was not at all certain that killing Tsukishima would undo the effect of the Book of The End. 'From what Ginjo said cutting a person's a second time will reverse Shukuro's Fullbring effect, but he never said that if I kill him it would also undo the effects. If my friends do not return to normal and hate me for killing someone 'important' to them, maybe it ... No, I could not think about it, it had to be optimistic and believe that they would stop thinking about Tsukishima as a friend.' Ichigo's thoughts were a jumble.

He turned his back on the body of Kugo, he gathered Reishi on his feet and disappeared leaving a blur as body where he was standing.

Kurosaki stopped in front of strangers who rescued him from this deplorable situation. They looked at him with an expectant expression, well to be more exact the blond (which could be the lost brother of Byakuya and Ulquiorra) remained stoic, the redhead looked bored and the girl was eating him with her eyes.

He paid them no attention and walked to where rested Inoue and Chad. Both awoke sometime in the skirmish between Ginjo and Ichigo. Kurosaki pay a look at Chad, he seemed fine, with a shake of his head Sado confirmed it. The friendship between the adolescent orange hair and Mexican giant a few years ago had come to the point to be understood at a glance.

Ichigo turned to Orihime, he extends his hand to help her stand up. "Are you okay, Inoue?" he asked, his face you could clearly see his concern for the girl, her voice also reflects that fact.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun" answered softly, barely audible. She took the hand of her crush and stood with his help.

"Are you sure? ... You look all red ... Inoue, do you have a fever?" Ichigo said with concern. He leaned his forehead against hers to measure its temperature. Certainly his body temperature was a bit high, but there was nothing to worry about.

Orihime's heart almost came out of her chest. Kurosaki-kun was invading her personal space, not that it bothered her at all. Ichigo's lips were so close she could kiss him if she found even a little bit of courage and approach him ... She sighed mentally, she could not steal a kiss in this way, if I was going to kiss him it had to be longed for both of them!

Ichigo move away from the face of Inoue. Orihime was safe. All of his friends were safe. He gave one of those rare but beautiful smiles (at least for the perspective of the girls).

Inoue's blush red tones increase at the sight of the man who she had fallen in love with, that smile was not a false one like the ones Ichigo smiled towards his friends during the past seventeen months, no this one was pure and sincere.

"Inoue you ... do you still consider yourself a friend of Tsukishima?" Kurosaki asked seriously, his expression back to his typical frown.

The color leaves Orihime's face, remembering that she protected an enemy of Ichigo, she suddenly feel bad. "S-sorry-K-Kurosaki-kun ... and I protected and healed Tsukishima-san though t-to-" The bearer of the Shun Shun Rikka stopped her tirade to see the relief in the expression of Ichigo.

'What a relief ... So after killing a Fullbringer, all traces of his power disappears.' Ichigo thought.

For a brief moment the eyes of Inoue ran through the body injuries of Kurosaki, plus the fact that he had nothing covering the upper part of his body and his eyes were naturally drawn to her.

"Kurosaki-kun ... Did you get a tattoo?" Orihime question the mark of the cross-shaped five-pointed on Ichigo's chest.

"No, what are you talking about Inoue ..." Kurosaki's eyes followed the girl with orange hair. True, near the center of his chest he had a tattoo, like a Quincy Cross.

"...Don't lie you have one right there! ...now i also want one..." Orihime said making her cartoonish face.

"I did not have this before collapsing... would it be a side effect of getting Quincy powers?" he mused aloud.

"It is true ... that brand is the result of crossing a Heilig Pfeil close to the heart in order to restore the lost powers of a Quincy. In fact I also have one." said Ishida while slightly pushing the rims of his glasses.

"Kurosaki-kun ... is a Quincy?" Orihime asked, looking really confused her eyes were in an 'X' shape, "Ichigo what's next ...you are a Human, with Shinigami powers, now you're a Quincy and a H-ho ..." She was going to complete the question but stopped, she did not want to see Ichigo become that thing again. And so she ignored the conversation looking aside.

"That seems ... Kurosaki has been using techniques that only a Quincy could do" Uryuu answered. Ishida watched Ichigo, the latter had already disabled his Blut and his spiritual sword went back to be a Quincy Cross.

"It's time to go, Ichigo Kurosaki" declares Haschwalth making Ichigo and his friends divert their attention to him. "Join us in Silbern and discover the truth of your birth and your inheritance."

* * *

 **Soul Society Seireitei: Waterfront Senkaimon**

* * *

The team chosen for the extermination of the two Shinigami Substitute patiently awaited the opening of the road that would take them to where the substitute badge of Ichigo Kurosaki was, they have their eyes on him first hoping that he will lead them to Ginjo. Two Birds, one stone.

None of them agreed with the order issued by the Head Captain, but so far the do not dared to challenge the decision of Yamamoto, at least one of the captains would. Despite the respect he gained during the war with his actions and his strength, Kurosaki's life was not worth enough to defect and cause a civil war, but in these difficult times that followed the Winter War.

The junior on the contrary thought their ties with strawberry were more important than the orders and they would not allow him to be executed. Renji, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika had thought to face the captains, despite being practically a suicide mission, and had hoped that Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Shiba, Yoruichi Shihouin, the Vizard on the world of the living will help them to defend their friend.

The huge door Senkaimon began to glow with a white light indicating that he was open and ready to take the human world.

"The Gate of Worlds penetration is ready. Kuchiki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Zaraki-taicho." A Kido Corps officer announced.

"Alright, Let's Go." Byakuya said. A Jigokucho appears in front of each of the gods of death to guide them to the Human World.

'Don't worry, Ichigo ... We will not allow you to be executed. You saved Rukia and all of us. Now it's our turn to save you, even if we have to face our death in a match against our captains' recited in his mind the Lieutenant of the sixth squadron as he entered the Senkaimon.

* * *

Here ends the chapter. I hope you like it.

If I have left grammar or spelling errors let me know so we can correct them as this chapter was rushed because I have so much to do. I'll fix it as soon as possible. Until next time take care. . I hope there aren't any errors. *cross my fingers* Sorry in advance. Next chapter will be next week, i promise. (If i have free time it could be up even sooner. I 'll do my best.) Sign out. V_V'


End file.
